


The Woman of Blond

by Delvarisia



Series: Astarte: Pandora Exordium [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: (Original Work)(WIP)Maria always felt odd about that woman.





	The Woman of Blond

**Author's Note:**

> WIP  
> Just something for a soon to be seen original work

Maria had always felt fishy about Elsabel.

  
Back in the late nineteenth century, specifically 1895, Maria was but a child of eleven years. She'd always been with long hair to her waist, but, on her tenth birthday, had cut it right at her shoulders. By eleven, it was to the middle of her back.

The child had scarlet eyes and extremely pale skin, just like her mother, Manami. Even though Maria's square bangs had a few parts in the shapes of triangles, while her mother's were a full set of square bangs, Maria looked identical to her mother, excluding her eyes. Instead of inheriting mongolid eyes, Maria's eyes were upturnt, hinting at her half German ancestry...

Not that you'd be able to tell. Even at a young age, Maria wore makeup, courtesy of her mother. The young girl's thick, black eyeshadow "slanted" her eye, giving her a much more mature appearance.

Maria dressed liked Manami, who loved the Victorian fashionstyle; however, while Manami mixed her the Victorian fashionstyle with her own ethnicity's fashion, Maria always wore a German Victorian, bubble layered ball gown, that was as scarlet as her irises.

Much like her mother, Maria loved black roses, and thus, had the collar, cuffs, and bottom edges of her corset (Which was on the outside of her dress) covered in jet black roses. Manami also tended to have three, slightly small, ruby red roses on the left side of her hair, which Maria copied, but with only a single, large rose.

Maria always loved dresses that were expanded in circles, and always wore a black crinoline that ended right above her calves, to feel older than she truly was; at first, it was a tad difficult to perform tasks with, but overtime, she soon had it on her as if it was just stockings.

Although Manami came to America in the mid seventies, she had been one of the many Japanese descendents who'd adapted the style of the Meiji period, the period where western fashion had reached the countries of East Asia. Many of Manami's "European" dresses were uchikakes that were customized into Victorian dresses- marrying a man with wealth to his name helped a lot with fashion.

The wealth also helped to decorating their Victorian mansion. The outer walls of the mansion were a deep shade of brown, specifically under, and had windows separated by six black grids. Some parts of the walls were shaped like large cones, with fitting metal roofs as red as wine, while others were square, with roofs the shaped of the typical style: open gable.

The front door was beautiful, the edges jet black and emscripted with roses, while the rails were bright scarlet red. The panels were black, and the middle of the door had a black, small box connected to it, containing ten small, ruby red roses.

The whole large, wide front and back yard was surrounded by red roses. The straight, beige pathway from the door to the gate was, say, one thousand, seven hundred and fourty five feet, though the matriarches of the Schafer family barely went into town, preferring to leisure in their rich lifestyle, so it wasn't an issue for them.

The same couldn't be said for the "patriarch", Eldrich, however.

He found it quite tiresome, and wished to move the house forward, but he knew not to complain- although the "man" of the house, he was in complete submission to his wife and daughter, as if they were his Sheperds. There would be no way that he could do such a drastic move, as his wife **always** had the final say.

Well, except for one time.

  
  
It was around October, around nine in the morning, and Maria had finished playing with her Chinese dolls. She had sat on the top stair of the black bifurcated stairs in the mansion's main hall, specifically in the middle, where the long, Victorian scarlet runner rag was.

Her mother was in a deep slumber, and wouldn't be waking up till toon, and her father had went out to town to get  
She grabbed all four dolls, stepped on the landing, and went to her left. She walked up one of the smaller set of stairs that led to the second floor. She got to the second floor and walked down the midnight hallway, and took another right, going to the fourth room on her left.

After quickly throwing her dolls on her bed, Maria walked out her room, and went back to the main hall.

Just as she was about to get off the smaller staircase, she heard the front door open, and her father talking to someonr- instinctively, Maria turned around, and was quite surprised at who she saw with her dad.

It was a Caucasian woman, with medium beige skin, a heart shaped face, and wavy, strawberry blonde hair- Maria was a tad envious of how the woman's hair had such large curls which, despite being put in a very messy bun, were quite empathized.

The woman had beautiful almond shaped eyes, and Maria almost scoffed at the woman's lovely shade of turquoise irises, perfect Roman nose, thin lips, and the fact that the woman wore no make-up.

Maria was aggravated at how the woman had a chance to be more beautiful than her mother- even the woman's thick, oval glasses didn't ruin her beauty.

Perhaps if the woman at least had a body that was lacking, Maria wouldn't of been so hateful.

Unfourtantly for the child, the woman was quite volumptous, and the pearl white, tight Victorian blouse on the stranger empathized her copious bust. Maria had a awful thought that the woman's looks outranked her mother's, as the woman's bust had to of been at least three cups larger than Manami's.

Besides the woman's bust, Maria also immediately noticed that the middle of the front side of the woman's blouse had a circular, sapphire pendant, that was so reflective that the child saw her own relfection.

Manami always warned Maria that a beautiful woman who wore blue would not only have a contrasting, yet equally alluring personality, but had potential to be a love rival, so Maria definitely noted to tell her mother about the "visitor".

The child looked at the woman's deep Prussian blue skirt, and determined that, since the skirt went to the woman's ankles, at the very least, her father didn't step out to look for a harlot. The woman's simple, black flats and her white, thick stockings ensured that the woman wasn't promiscuous.

After quickly examining the woman, Maria looked at her father, who held a long, navy blue trench coat that belonged to the woman. Maria ducked down on the stairs, grabbed some parts of her dress and pushed it as far away from the railing as possible, and sat quietly, waiting for a conversation.

"Mr.Schafer, I must put in my opinion- the colour choice in your house makes it have quite the...eerie feel to it."

Maria ears slightly perked at the woman's gentle, mature tone, and could tell that the woman was British, judging by the added "u" sound the woman put in "color". Maria slightly moved closer to the railing, to get a better glimpse of the two adults.

"It isn't my work," Eldrich said with obvious signs of meekiness, "my wife prefers things to be black and red."

The woman gave a cautious, slighty disturbed face at Eldrich, very unimpressed by his lack of dominance.

"It seems that her preference is what determines a lot of things in your relationship. I take it that your daughter's preference is the second to last say?"

Maria slightly cocked her eyebrow at the woman's observation; her mother was never dominating with her father! She just made sure that her father devoted himself to the family of three, and that, before any critical decisions, he'd ask for her mother's opinion.

Eldrich sighed with embrassement, quickly darting his light green eyes away from the woman. He slide his right hand from the front to the back of his sandy blonde hair, tugging at his small, lacey red bow that held his collarbone length ponytail. Maria slightly scoffed at her father- he never did have a strong poker face.

"N-now, Elsabel-"

Maria noted the name into her brain. It gave out a scholarly, etiquetted aura, and Maria couldn't stand it. She felt like the aura would stay for days.

"I..I wouldn't call Manami a _dominating _woman; her mentality is simply a protective one."__

Eldrich took off his thin, rectangular walnut brown glasses, grabbed a small napkin out of the pocket of his navy blue coat, and wiped the lenses. Both Maria and Elsabel looked at Eldrich, the elder female with a face of consideration, and the younger with a face of slight disdain.

Elsabel pulled her right sleeve slightly up and looked at her wrist watch, responding, "I am sure, Mr.Schafer. At the very least, I shall tutor your daughter. I am not a nanny, however, so it would be pleasant if your daughter acted eleven, and not like a toddler still in need of nappies."

Maria jolted quickly, and almost let out a gasp. Was her father trying to get her a tutor for educational lessons? Maria could've just gone to her _real_ nanny, Marie-Antonine! If her father tried to fire Antoni, Maria would immediately tell her mother.

Eldrich smiled weakly and softly grabbed Elsabel's hands.

"Thank you very much, and, uh, don't worry," Eldirch responded quietly, "Maria is quite mature beyond her age."

Elsabel said nothing- she just continued to give him a look of pity for a few seconds, before she started to walk towards the stairs, which immediately alarmed Maria.

  
Taking one last glance at the woman, Maria quietly, but steadily, hurried up the left set of stairs, to hide in her bedroom.

  
  
  
Maria twirled around in her room, in front of her large, standing mirror, with black roses for the edges. She had decided to not investigate her father and Elsabel any longer, as she did not want to get caught, so she spent almost two hours trying on her many dresses.

The girl had chosen a blue, long sleeved gown dress to continue the rest of the day, and was waiting for the main hall's clock to sound, so that she could go to her parents' bedroom. Speaking of the clock-

_Tick...Tock! Tick...Tock!_

Maria ceased twirling around, immediately walking to her door. She opened it quickly but softly, and walked to the end of the mini hallway, and then turned unto the main hallway, where she took the stairs that lead to the main hall, and then went to the other set of stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she went down the long hallway, turned left, and went to the fifth door on her right.

The girl stood outside the door for about twelve minutes, before she touched and turned the knob.

When she pushed the door open, Maria slightly flinched at the brightly white wallpaper of her patents' bedroom. After taking a few steps inside, she saw that her mother was sitting on the square, red and black stool that belonged to her three mirrored dresser, adjacent from her bed.

Manami had a circular, red comb in her right hand, and she was brushing all the slight knots in her long, straight hair, using her left hand to pick up large strands of hair to be brushed. She had quickly noticed Maria, but continued to tidy up her hair.

"Maria, what is the matter, my child?"

Maria walked up to her mother and gently held the long strands of hair that was in her mother's right hand, and responded, "Mother, I believe that father is doing something very drastic."

Manami slightly glared at her mirror, eying down her own reflection. Maria felt that the situation would end up wrong, but continued her story.

"Father was with a very beautiful blonde woman, who bore a British accent," Maria continued, grabbing another lock of her mother's hair that needed to be brushed, "and he stated that she would be my new tutor. Don't I, however, have Antoni to help me?"

For a few minutes, Manami stayed still and quiet. After a while, she brushed the lock of her hair that was held by Maria.

"...Was the woman wearing blue?"

"Yes."

Manami didn't say anything for ten minutes, and only had Maria help finish brushing her hair. After the woman's hair was straight and flowing right to the end of her tailbone, she turned to her daughter, and gently laid her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I shall immediately question your father about this woman's importance. Go to your room, now, and play with your dolls."

With that, Manami, in only a nightgown, calmly walked out the door, letting her daughter stay in the bedroom.

  
  
  
  
"Mother Toni, you're not going to be replaced by Mrs.Ela- I mean, Mrs.Williams, right?"

Maria slightly moved in her position on Antoni's lap, and slightly winced at the amount of knots Antoni had been combing out of her long, messy hair. For the past month, Elsabel had been Maria's tutor, surprisingly getting the permission by the true ruler of the household- in fact, Maria believed that her mother preferred Elsabel over Antoni.

"I ain't gonna leave you," Antoni assured the young mistress, sitting still on Maria's bed as she picked up another strand of Maria's hair to comb, "I will always be there for you. Your mother and I go way back."

Maria chuckled slightly, and responded, "Oh yeah! She saved you from those terrible, _terrible_ men, Toni, right?"

’”Of course. Child, you want me to tell the story again, don’t you? Heh, you must’ve heard it a thousand times.”

Maria giggled, and gripped her long, black nightdress. “Mama Toni, I’ll never get tired of hearing the story!”

”Alright, child. I’ll tell you once more the story of how I met your mother.”

”The best story ever,” Maria loudly added.

Toni smiled at the girl, and then combed more parts of Maria’s hair. “Ah, a _looong_ time ago, I was just walking my way in town, ain’t up to anything bad, ‘ause I was just getting food for my grandchildren, who still lived with me, at the time.”

Maria looked at her reflection in the mirror, and then responded, “That was about two years before I was born, right, Mother Toni?”

”Yes, Maria. Child, Lord do you have splendid memory. Anyway, there were some visitors from the south, who, unlike y’all nice folks in the up north, weren’t happy that my people were free.”

Maria always frowned when the racist part of the story happened. Although the wealthy girl was just a child, she knew that Toni’s people were mistreated and looked down upon in the southern parts of America. The child couldn’t understand how different complexions could lead to cruelty and inequality.

”I am from Georgia, something you already know, Maria, just like how you know my folks were slaves. We was from a family that, about hundred and seventy years ago, was done snatched up from our country on the other side of the world.”


End file.
